


[BE]作死error在线被曰

by Nightfall_jarlora



Category: Blueberry - Fandom, blueerror, error - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall_jarlora/pseuds/Nightfall_jarlora
Kudos: 15





	[BE]作死error在线被曰

berry blue x error

”我会向你证明我已经不是小孩子了！“blue说着，将error推·搡在墙上。  
“噗，你是认真的吗？”error笑着说，此时正把他抵在墙上的blue羞红了脸，大声嚷着，“华丽的blue怎么可能连......呃，这种事情都不会做！！”  
“说真的，还是我来吧？”error说着，”你这副样子根本不适合在上面。“  
”啊，我可以的！“blue一边不服气的说着一边伸手慢慢将error的衣物·褪·下，error只当作和幼稚的新生au玩耍一般，无奈的看着他。  
“第一步，让我想想……”blue思考着，将自己的裤子脱下，兴奋的说，“我知道了！”  
error无奈的叹口气，看来blue是真的对这方面一窍不通，只好自己亲自上阵了。“站好。”error轻描淡写的对blue说了这句，对方真就乖乖站好在他面前。  
error呈半蹲的姿态，全数将blue的分·身吞入口中，熟练的吞·吐着，三根舌头灵活的覆上前端，温暖湿润的口腔使blue的分·身很快就挺·立起来，blue不禁沉重的喘·息着，享受着error给他带来的快感。  
为一个初次经历这种事情的骨口·交并不算是一件容易的事情，error必须要小心翼翼的收起牙齿，来避免蹭到blue的柱身。error再次把blue的整根分·身呑进嘴中，控制着舌头一点点往下舔舐着，一步一步引导着blue。  
blue情不自禁的用手按住error的头部，强迫着对方吞·吐着自己的分·身，前端紧紧抵着error的喉口处，使他忍不住干呕起来，刚想挣扎出去时又被blue强行按回远处。  
“华丽而伟大的blue知道该怎么做了！”blue兴奋的叫嚷着，将分·身从error的口中抽出，直接对准error逐渐汇聚的魔法小·穴，蓄势待发。  
双手将error的手腕反扣在墙壁上，莫名巨大的力量使error动弹不得，感觉到对方是在玩真的之后，error恐惧的看着blue，做着无用的挣扎，紧张的说，“等，等下！这样会很痛——噫啊——！”  
blue的分·身很快就顶到了error的最深处，未经任何开拓的小·穴猛地被撑开，使error感到了一阵阵撕裂般的火热的痛，生理泪水全数从眼眶中涌出，脚趾因为疼痛而紧紧收着。  
很快，error的小·穴接受了这个因肿胀而显得硕大的分·身，魔法内·壁一张一合着，紧紧吸附着blue的分·身，blue似乎是收到了error体内的欢迎，很快就开始大幅度的抽·插起来。  
“哈......太，太快了——”error痛苦的说着，这种情况下，快·感并没有占据多大的地位，更多还是小·穴传来剧烈的痛感，error极力向推开blue，但内壁却不断分泌着液体，使blue的行动更加快速了起来。  
“诶，error你里面在抽搐吗……？”blue不解的问着，仍然不停身下的动作，感受着对方逐渐颤抖的身体，坏笑着说，“你不会现在就不行了吧？”  
“咕唔……继续，呃啊……”error不服气的说着，快感渐渐涌上大脑，但他不想这么快就和blue认输。  
error的身体越发的无力，如果不是blue的扶持，恐怕现在他已经瘫软在地上了。娇嫩脆弱的小·穴被blue粗暴的身法撞的生疼，但这般撕裂的疼痛还是无法阻挡快感的到来，原本清澈的黄蓝瞳孔也逐渐失焦，叫声也逐渐甜·腻了起来，带着颤音。  
error挺起腰来迎合着blue的进攻，不一会，精·液就从error早已挺立的分·身前端中如同失·禁一般流出，内·壁更为有力的吮吸着blue的分·身，似乎是在取悦对方一样。  
“准备好，error！”blue说着，直接冲破最深处的密闭入·口，用精·液冲刷着内壁，一大股浓·浊的白·液灌入error体内。  
“咿呀——！！”error叫着，体内炽热的感觉使他久久不能平复下来，“呜……不，不要了……”  
“都跟你说不要小看华丽而伟大的blue了！”blue得意洋洋的看着眼前他所创作的“巨作”，笑着对error说。


End file.
